Cherries
by Panther Nesmith
Summary: Good old fashioned sex. Rogue and Remy.


This one was a short snippet for an lj community. The theme was first timers, so of course I included copious cherry references.

* * *

Rogue poked her spoon into the jar of cherries, trying to fish one out. Her gloves made getting them out the regular way not only harder, but unnecessarily messy. Her task had her attention so completely, that the sound of footsteps behind her didn't even register. It wasn't until a very masculine set of arms wrapped around her waist, and a pair of familiar hands grabbed the bottle for her that Rogue realized she'd been joined. 

"Remy! You wanna get knocked into the wall? Don't do that!"

Remy chuckled, smiling at Rogue's reaction. Even if she hadn't jumped, he'd scared her. "Mebbe you'd better let me help y' wit' y'r cherry, chere. Looks like y' not doin' so well wit' it yo'self."

Rogue rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Could you sound any mo' like a bad porn?"

Remy chuckled and wondered if he really wanted to risk his death. He decided he did, and gently grabbed the seat of Rogue's uniform. This time she jumped. Remy dodged her arm as she tried to knock him away, and darted up in front of her, kissing her hair. "Non, I can't, but I can show y' why those girls pretend t' be so easy t' trick."

Rogue scoffed and pulled away. Remy deftly grabbed a cherry out of the jar on his first try, holding it out to her by the stem. Rogue rolled her eyes again and set it on top of a bowl of ice cream that had, until that moment, been forgotten.

Another deft movement turned Rogue's head back toward him. She gave him a curious look, before he produced a bit of red silk and used it to kiss her. Rogue's body tightened like she was being electrocuted, but she soon relaxed, and let it begin to feel like it was being electrocuted. Her hind brain noted that it was just a kiss, through a handkerchief, no less. But her hind brain also noted that her hands were gripping what was just an ass, a very nice feeling ass, but nonetheless, naught but a male posterior.

And it was her hind brain that followed Remy to his bed room, their travel impeded by several stops to reassure both of them that this was real.

It was Rogue's hindbrain that lay her down on the bed, and her hind brain that very nearly ripped the zipper of her jeans off when the button stuck. It was Remy who finally managed to get her undressed, while Rogue languished in a form of sweet agony. Even through his gloves his hands were warm, and his touch was feather light. And where his gloved hands passed, his silk covered mouth was soon to follow. From her mouth to her breasts to her stomach, Remy worked his slow, sensual magic on her body.

Rogue gasped when he reached what seemed to be his destination, moaning as the silk caressed her where no other person had ever touched her. Just as she was beginning to get used to the rhythm, and to really enjoy it, the warmth of his mouth was gone. Rogue looked up and saw Remy, still fully dressed, standing back, looking at her. Realizing the problem, Rogue laughed and got onto her knees, crawling cross the bed to her lover. Remy watched in amusement as she located her gloves and started to work on his clothing, which was, admittedly, a bit more sparse. He'd just come out of the shower, and hadn't bothered with more than a t-shirt, boxers, and gloves.

Rogue relished in the feel of his body, tracing every curve, every scar, every tattoo, noting his reaction. He squirmed here, he laughed here, and this made him groan. Remy gasped a bit when Rogue began tracing the largest tattoo he had. It was a devil that stretched from his stomach to his right leg, the tail curving around to his left leg. Her touch wasn't light, but it was slow. He wondered if she'd ever done this sort of thing before, because she didn't seem to be very hesitant, but she didn't rush, either.

Finally Remy couldn't take anymore, and gently pushed Rogue onto the bed, which was, actually more of a physical suggestion she lie down than anything. He smiled at her and traced a line from her right shoulder to her left hip, taking extra care to tease her nipple and brush against her labia. Then he got up a bit ad covered her with a sheet, using his hands to mold it down onto her body as closely as he could, before retrieving a knife and cutting a hole in just the right place. he quickly pulled a condom on, and asked Rogue if this was what she really wanted. Which got him a very derisive and lusty response. Remy grinned and gently, ever so gently started to penetrate her slowly. Rogue moaned and Remy yelped a bit. Her super strength made her body squeeze back just a little too tightly. Rogue didn't realize anything was really wrong until he fell over crying.

Logan had just happened to be in the same state as the couple and was tempted to see what had happened in Remy's room, but as soon as Rogue started apologizing, he figured he knew what had happened. Scott gave him a sharp look.

"Logan, I can't believe you're laughing about this! You've been disrespectful before, but this is extreme!"

* * *

Had to add the Logan bit, even though I probably shouldn't have. 

Reveiw!

Peace and Love,

Panther Nesmith


End file.
